


The Assessment Reconsideration

by beeprimo



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeprimo/pseuds/beeprimo
Summary: Sheldon is considering a do-over of a test he is familiar with.First published on FF.Net in 2018.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Kudos: 13





	The Assessment Reconsideration

"Should I get another test?"

Amy wasn't even halfway through their apartment when the question from Sheldon popped out of nowhere.

"What? We just got the fertility test results last week, right?" Amy was confused by the sudden interrogation. _Why does he need another one?_ "It said you've got an exceptional sperm and a high sperm count and I have been ovulating regularly since I stopped taking birth controls. Don't worry too much, Sheldon."

* * *

Four weeks ago, they had scheduled a fertility test. It was a little over six months after their wedding day. Sheldon has been expressing his desire to procreate and have a child with Amy and he never missed a chance on showing it to her, which Amy finds quite exhilarating. He has been researching about reliable fertility clinics and centers nearby, fertility tests that will both give them accurate results, and being insistent on getting one for him and also for Amy.

"No, Sheldon. We've only been trying for six months, we need to wait for at least a year for us to have the test. Plus, you've been tracking my ovulation period, right? We'll conceive in no time." Amy smiled and softly caressed Sheldon's back

"But, I want to have a baby!"

"Yes, we'll get —"

"Don't you want to have our own progeny?!"

"Of course, I —"

"We're both over 35, Amy!"

That struck Amy hard. How can she, the biologist of the two of them, not think of it? Yes, they're over 35! Sheldon in his looming 40's and she's just a year passed the 35th mark! What if her 'deadline' came sooner rather than later? What if she miscarries due to her age and they'll never ever have a child? What if Sheldon leaves her when she can't give him an offspring? What if they conceived nearing, and what's worse, during her menopausal stage? That could be risky a risky pregnancy. They need to get it together and hurry!

"Amy, I've been reading about fertility and based on —"

"C'mon now! Schedule that damn test, Cowboy!"

* * *

"No, Amy. It's about the test my mother made me do when I was younger."

Amy was shocked. Ever since she met Sheldon, he has been insisting to her and to his friends that his mother had him tested and he doesn't have any problems. Amy knows that he hates it whenever people tell him he is crazy. He just doesn't want to tell it to her, but deep inside, Amy knew about it.

"What made you say that?"

"It's just that — I just think… You know what? It doesn't matter." Sheldon turned around and went back to his computer.

Amy approached him in his desk chair, turning him to face her, and cradled his head between her palms. Making them look like they're the same height, Amy, only an inch or so taller.

"What is it, Sheldon?"

Amy gently touched his face, stroking his cheeks lovingly, making sure that Sheldon feels special in every single way she knows.

"I read from different reliable studies that autism might be hereditary… well, they are theories and don't have concrete evidence. And I've been researching about the different attributes concerning Asperger's syndrome… I guess I do share some traits with someone who's already diagnosed. I'm worried, Amy." Sheldon gazed at Amy, his eyes filled with concern and distress. "W-what if our child falls under the spectrum? What he or she will not have an IQ just like ours? What if he or she will not have a Ph.D. and, what's worse, only obtained a master's? A master's, Amy, just like Howard! Can you believe it?! What if he or she gets bullied being that way? I don't want my child to  
experience what I experience when I was young!"

Tears pooled on Sheldon's gleaming blue eyes, every drop's on the verge of gushing down his face. He has never been this vulnerable before, maybe once or twice and always with Amy, but never like this. The pain throbbing through his skull trying to suppress all the emotions he has since neglected when he was a kid. Only for his child. Only for Amy. And of course, for himself. He's willing to assert his love and affection for his family.

Amy gathered him dotingly around her warm arms, cradled his head close to her chest, and letting him banish his rage, his sorrows, and his trauma. Amy, without a doubt, opened her heart, her mind, and her soul for all of Sheldon's tribulations. She has vowed, in the first place, to be with him through his success and his downfalls

A couple of minutes passed, and the crying dwindled down to a muffled sniff echoing through their living room. Sheldon still has a tight grip on Amy's back. Amy's slowly detached herself to him, but still holding his face close to hers.

"Are you done?"

Sheldon nodded weakly. _Is Amy angry? I've her upset again. This is so embarrassing, Sheldon._

"First off, if we do have a child, we'll accept and love him or her with open arms, with or without condition. Second, if you think that he or she is struggling just like you, we'll get some help, be patient with our child, and show our support. And lastly, I'm not upset at you, Sheldon. There are times where you get into my nerves sometimes but I understand where you're coming from. That's why I married you."

Sheldon smiled slightly at her declaration.

"I'm sorry, Amy. That was uncalled for."

"Well, you don't have to be. You did nothing wrong. About the test, it's your decision if you want to do it. Whatever the results are, there will be no change in our relationship. You'll always be the condescending brainiac wackadoodle but deep inside the most affectionate man that I've ever known. And I, I will be your Amy … forever."

Amy dipped her head down a little bit and gave Sheldon the most breathtaking kiss he ever had. Amy, in between his thighs, still cradling his head between her palms, memorizing his face with her delicate touch. And Sheldon clutching her lower back, occasionally running his hands up and down her pelvis.

Before things heated up, Sheldon separated from Amy. He sighed and spaced out for a moment, contemplating about a life-changing decision he's about to make.

"What are you thinking?" Amy looked worried about Sheldon's abrupt restlessness.

"I shouldn't do."

"Why, Sheldon?"

"Your argument is logical. You didn't marry me for an undiagnosed disorder. Hence, there's no need to redo that assessment. I do already have a support group that put up with my idiosyncrasies. I already have you, Amy. You know me better than anyone else. It's like you and I share a body and we both know what to do when the other is in distress. You know what, Amy — "

Sheldon stood up abruptly, full of poise and assertion, that made Amy jolt from her stance.

"— I, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, am not in dire need to have an evaluation as long I have you, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper, by my side to support and guide me throughout our lives."

"Sheldon…" Amy said in a faint and gentle voice.

Sheldon suddenly scampered to his desk and started to type in excitement.

"I'm making a contract to finalize this and we're going to sign it and finally, I'm going to notarize it to make it official." Sheldon was scrambling his words and being giddy all of a sudden.

Amy knew when he does this, Sheldon was definitely in the zone. She approached him, grinning as she lowered her head near his ear, and whispered,

"If all of this goes south, I'm definitely taking you to a see a specialist."


End file.
